nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mothula
Mothula is a reccuring enemy in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It debuted as a Boss in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It then made multiple appearances as a mini-boss and as a regular enemies in other games. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''A Link to the Past'' .]] Mothula debuted as the boss of the Skull Woods in ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Mothula resides in a room with a moving mechanical floor, which is surrounded by Blade Traps. Once the fight begins, the floor starts moving. The Blade Traps also begin to slide across the floor, causing damage if Link comes into contact with them. The most effective method to reach and damage Mothula is the Fire Rod. Mothula is also the only Boss in the game that can be damaged by Bees. In the Game Boy Advance version, Mothula can be fought in the Palace of the Four Sword. He appears in a more lenient arena but now there is three Mothulas. The two copies die in one hit and will then split in four bees that will attack Link. Mothula can create more copies once they are both defeated. ''Oracle of Seasons'' In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, Mothula is the boss that guards the Bright Sun, one of the Essence of Nature needed to defeat Onox. He is the Boss of the Poison Moth's Lair. It fights by circling around the room and spitting fire at Link but it can also releases Moths from time to time to defend itself. After a short period of time, it settles on one of the platforms in the middle of the room, leaving itself open for attack. The Roc's Feather must be used to jump across the two platforms and dodge attacks. If Link falls through the gap in the floor, any damage Mothula sustained is undone and Link must restart the battle. ''Wind Waker'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, they appear in two varieties and are found in various caves. They are either flying or wingless. Both can attack Link by bitting him or by creating Morths to slow him down. The winged variety will also try to jet at Link to damage him. The Wingless variety is also faster and more agressive. They will also die in one parry attack while the flying ones take multiples. Their wings can also be clipped by using Link's projectiles. A winged Mothula also appears as the mini-boss of the Forbidden Woods. Since Link has no effective projectile at the time, he must use the Deku Leaf to stun it before attacking him with his sword. Defeating it will earn him the Boomerang. ''Spirit Tracks'' In The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, it is the mini-boss of the Forest Temple (Spirit Tracks). Link must use the Whirlwind to launch the Bubbles back and stun it, allowing him to attack. If Link tries to attack them while they are not stunned, they disappear and reappear in another place. If Link blows the Whirlwind at them, they return the attack at him, stunning him. Two other Mothulas can be fought in the Take 'Em All On! mini-game at Hyrule Castle Town. One Arrow shot can defeat them instantly. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses